Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a means for unlocking a lock set in a portable terminal apparatus.
Patent Document 1 discloses an unlocking means for unlocking a lock when a touch operation with respect to a touch input key “Unlock” is performed with a touch pen 8 in a state in which a complex operation key 9 is pressed in a portable terminal apparatus illustrated in FIG. 12 (citing FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 2 discloses an unlocking means for unlocking a lock by touching an object displayed on a touch panel display with a finger, and then, sliding the finger in a predetermined direction without lifting it.
Further, an unlocking means for unlocking a lock when an input of a predetermined password is received is well known.